¡¡es un muchacho escelente!
by cabanillas
Summary: es el cumpleaños de alguien importante en akatsuki y deciden hacer una fiesta...


_**Cursiva- **_**pensamientos de personajes**

_**Negrita- **_la parte mala de zedsu

Todos los personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto

___________________________________________________________________________

-ya llevamos el suficiente tiempo trabajando como para haber conseguido algo mas…- dijo una fría voz proveniente de la imponente figura de jefe- deberíamos tener en nuestro poder a mas Bijus, Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia…

-conmigo menos humos, que nos pasamos el día trabajando, comiendo porquerías y durmiendo en tugurios aunque la mayoría de los días tenemos que conformarnos con dormir en el bosque entre las piedras y encima tengo que soportar al idiota de Kakuzu ¿no había compañero peor? Creo que el incompetente aquí eres…

-si terminas esa frase yo mismo me encargare de buscar una forma para matarte- dijo Pein furioso mientras la socarrona sonrisa de Hidan se desvanecía de inmediato- si alguno mas se atreve a interrumpirme no respondo de mis actos- dijo lanzando al resto de Akatsukis una de esas miradas que ponen los pelos de punta

Después de semejante amenaza ninguno se atrevió ni a parpadear y permanecieron atentos y quietos hasta el final del discurso, cuando Pein por fin termino después de hora y media de agotadora reprimenda los Akatsukis se fueron a descansar al salón

-OH dios a sido horrible- dijo un despeinado y mustio Deidara mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

- si -dijo Kakuzu mientras se masajeaba las sienes- creo que tendremos que empezar a trabajar en serio

-yo había pensado otra cosa, quiero decir que además de trabajar mas en profundidad podemos hacer algo extra para tener contento al jefe, dentro de 3 días es su cumpleaños no se si sabéis a donde quiero llegar- dijo Kisame

-¿quieres que le hagamos un regalo?- dijo la parte buena de Zedsu- **es obvio que lo que quiere es hacer una fiesta sorpresa- **gruño la parte oscura

-si, bueno en una fiesta también hay regalos, pero que os parece mi idea

-si, será divertido- dijo Tobi de forma calmada (algo no muy común en el)- que crees tú Itachi.

El aludido se limito a mirarle de manera inexpresiva, solo Tobi percibió un deje de ira en la mirada del Huchiha

-¡si! será divertido, yo te apoyo definitivamente Kisame- dijo Tobi con mas entusiasmo - ¡le haremos regalos y una tarta!

-yo también había oído algo de un cumpleaños- dijo Deidara con los ojos entreabiertos- pero no estaba muy seguro de quien era

-yo si lo sabia- dijo Kakuzu

-pues yo no- comento Itachi desde las penumbras

-hay muchas cosas que tu ignoras- dijo Deidara mirándolo con suficiencia

-en todo caso me parece una buena idea para recuperar la confianza del jefe- continuó Kakuzu- hay que empezar a organizarse pero tampoco debemos despilfarrar el dinero

-lo importante es que Pein no descubra nada- dijo Sasori

-que hacéis aquí- dijo una amenazante voz desde la puerta, todos se volvieron y vieron a Pein junto a Konan

-estamos descansando- dijo Hidan con un hilo de voz (todavía estaba asustado por lo de antes)

-descansando… después de pasaros el día vagueando me decís que estáis descansando… ¡es que no habéis escuchado nada de lo que he dicho antes!

-tranquilo- dijo Konan agarrando conciliadoramente el brazo de Pein - chicos, nos vamos a hacer una misión

-si - prosiguió Pein- cuando llegue quiero que estéis en plena forma, comprobare vuestras habilidades, si alguno no está en plenas facultades será despedido.

-¿cuando volverás?- se apresuro a decir Deidara antes de que Pein abandonara la sala

-supongo que mañana por la noche- dijo unos instantes antes de cerrar la puerta.

tras unos segundos en silencio Kisame hablo

-ya es muy tarde, mañana nos organizaremos mejor.

………………………………………………..............................................................................

-¿como lo haremos?- dijo Deidara mientras se servia un café, el resto de Akatsukis estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando, algunos todavía llevaban el pijama

-no se- dijo Kakuzu desde un extremo de la mesa - pero hay que aprovechar que Pein no esta para comprar todo lo necesario

-¿que hay que comprar? - dijo Sasori

-pues… lo necesario para hacer una tarta, regalos y algo para decorar este sitio- contesto Kisame

-podíamos contratar a una orquesta para animar esto un poco…

-pues lo pagas tu Deidara ¿sabes lo que cuesta contratar a una orquesta?- dijo un tanto indignado Kakuzu

-creo que Itachi toca el piano ¿no es así?- dijo Tobi, riendo por lo bajo- podría tocar el "cumpleaños feliz" o el "porque es un muchacho excelente" o los dos jaja

-¡¿es eso verdad?! Nos vendría muy bien que alguien tocara el piano- dijo Kisame con los ojos como platos

-hace mucho que no toco el piano…

-¿cuando aprendiste?- dijo Sasori con curiosidad

-me enseño mi padre- dijo mirando fijamente a su plato de tortitas

-quien lo diría, Itachi tiene algo de artista, aunque seguro que no da ni dos notas bien- se burlo Deidara

-que va Deidara sempai, Itachi quedó primero en el vigésimo cuarto concurso de jóvenes amantes del piano de Konoha- dijo Tobi que intentaba hacer una casa de galletas en el plato

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo Hidan siendo ignorado por todos

-no tenia ni idea, ¿porque no me lo dijiste? soy tu compañero comunícate conmigo- dijo Kisame dolido

-no creí que tuviera importancia, además yo me comunicaría mas si para variar tu escucharas lo que digo- dijo mirándolo de manera un tanto resentida

**-¡¡ya vasta!! Tu Itachi tocaras el piano porque si no la fiesta será una mierda ¡y no hay peros que valgan!- **grito la parte mala de Zedsu

**-**ni siquiera tenemos piano- dijo Itachi alzando una ceja

-**alquilaremos uno, ve tu a por el Hidan**

**-¿**pretendes que traiga un piano yo solo ? soy sobrenaturalmente fuerte (gracias a Hashin) pero no tanto

-**ve tu también Itachi**

-¿Cómo? -dijo levantándose indignado- Quien eres tu para darme ordenes

-¡**me autoproclamo jefe de esta misión! Pein se merece un buen cumpleaños después de tanto sacrificio, como habéis podido observar no tengo mucha movilidad en las manos, así que solo puedo dedicarme a mandar, ejem ejem **_**espero que cuele **_

-tu proclámate lo que quieras, pero que te haga caso es otra cosa

-no seas rebelde adolescente, que ya eres mayorcito Itachi, ve con Hidan a alquilar el piano - sentencio Sasori

-pero si no tengo ni veinte años…

-Deidara y Tobi vosotros a comprar los ingredientes para la tarta, también os encargareis de hacerla, y comprar algo para decorar la cueva- dijo la parte buena de Zedsu

- ¿¿Qué ?? ¿¡La tarta!? ¡¡CON TOBI!! Yo puedo hacer algo mas artístico uhmm

-¡¡**no te atrevas a gritarme niñato!! ¡¡ve a por los putos ingredientes ya!!… además elegir la decoración es muy artistico**

-¡vámonos Tobi!-dijo intentando mantener su dignidad mientras salía apresuradamente de la sala seguido por Tobi

-Deidara sempai espera que todavía llevo el pijama

-**bien… vosotros Kakuzu Kisame y Sasori he pensado que el mejor regalo para alegrar a Pein es un jinchuriki, si no os da tiempo a cazarle comprad una corbata.**

**-**bien, lo intentaremos- dijo Sasori- antes muerto que regalarle una corbata al jefe… que cutre eres zedsu

………………………………………………..............................................................................

_**Ya tardan mucho, que mierdas están haciendo…**_

_**-**_ya estamos aquí- dijo Deidara apareciendo en la sala cargado de bolsas

-tienes mal aspecto- dijo la parte clara de Zedsu- **se puede saber porque llegáis tan tarde**

**-**tuvimos que parar porque Tobi se empeñó en tomar un helado y de paso dio de comer a los patos del parque, por cierto una manada de esos bichos me atacó, a sido humillante.

-¡yo me lo estaba pasando bien pero lo fastidiaste todo!- dijo Tobi intentando sostener bien las bolsas- los patitos eran muy graciosos ¿por que tuviste que lanzarles una bomba? Tuvimos que huir, parecíamos lunáticos.

-¡¡esos bichos trasmiten enfermedades maldita sea!!- gritó Deidara mientras se atusaba el pelo

**-¿tenéis los ingredientes , el confeti, los globos, los gorros…?**

-si lo tenemos todo- dijo un malhumorado Deidara.

-bien dejadlo en…

¡¡PUM!!

-ES QUE NO ENTIENDES LO QUE ES "HACIA LA IZQUIERDA"- se oyó a lo lejos

-¿ese es Itachi? Nunca le había oído gritar- dijo Deidara extrañado

-¡¡eres tu el que da mal las indicaciones!!- decía Hidan

-es normal que se desespere con Hidan…- dijo Tobi

-**por favor decidme que ese golpe que se a oído a sido imaginario, si rompéis algo os…**

**-¡**SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE NADIE NOS AYUDA!-gritó Itachi fuera de sus casillas

Tobi y Deidara se apresuraron a ayudarles, los encontraron cargando un viejo piano a mitad del pasillo, había un gran agujero en una de las paredes

-**lo sabia, sois unos…**

**-**si no te callas te juro que te comes el piano- dijo Itachi, esta vez con una voz fría y controlada, estaba bastante despeinado y su semblante era realmente amenazador- el tipo de la tienda quería timarnos y el estupido este- señaló a Hidan- intentó matarlo

-¡¡no podía permitir que nos tomara por tontos!! Yo no tengo horchata en las venas como tu…- dijo Hidan molesto

-jajaaajaa- comenzó a reír Deidara siendo acallado por la furiosa mirada del Huchiha

- gracias a la "gallardía" de Hidan tuvimos que coger el primer piano que vimos y salimos huyendo de la tienda mientras una muchedumbre nos perseguía

-no tenéis ni idea de lo que es correr con un piano acuestas…

-yo ahora lo se gracias a ti Hidan,- dijo Itachi con sorna- me duele la espalda y los pies y…

-este piano esta viejo- dijo Deidara

-ya dije que robamos el primer piano que vimos - dijo Itachi resoplando

-habéis oído eso- dijo Tobi alarmado, efectivamente se escuchaba como alguien entraba en la guarida

-**mierda, no pueden ser Sasori y los demás porque están muy lejos, es Pein**

**-**pero dijo que… ¡todavía no es de noche!- dijo Deidara asustado

-**lleva todo lo que has comprado a tu habitación-** Deidara salio corriendo al instante- **Itachi Hidan, por vuestros muertos llevaros el piano rápido de aquí, bueno, mejor tu no lo hagas por tus muertos Itachi**

**-**me pregunto que conchos hago yo siguiéndoos el rollo en esto- dijo Itachi mientras agarraba el piano

-**Tobi, tu vienes conmigo- **salieron corriendo de allí y encontraron a Pein y a Konan no muy lejos

-que sorpresa, habéis llegado muy pronto- dijo Zedsu intentando sonreír (con desastrosos resultados)

-¿donde están los demás?- pregunto bruscamente Pein

-están entrenando- dijo Tobi

-bien- y prosiguió su camino hacia donde Itachi y Hidan se encontraban

-espera adonde vas- dijo Zedsu

-¿como que adonde vamos?- Konan empezaba a estar molesta

PUM!!

-pero que…- dijo Pein frunciendo el ceño

-mierda Hidan inútil- dijo Deidara que se había incorporado en el traslado del piano después de haber escondido las bolsas

-joder joder joder, Deidara quédate aquí, Pein tiene que haber oído el ruido y vendrá a ver que a pasado, invéntate una escusa mientras Itachi y yo escondemos esta mierda

-por que a mi…- murmuraba Itachi- esto es ridículo

-yo me quedo pero vosotros llevaros ya el piano, rápido- Hidan y Itachi se apresuraron, aunque no podían moverse muy rápido ya que el pasillo era estrecho, mientras Deidara avanzó un poco hacia donde se oían los pasos de Pein

-¿se puede saber que…?- Pein se quedo callado al ver a Deidara junto a unos agujeros en la pared, ya no había ni rastro del piano- ¿has hecho tu esos agujeros?

-si- dijo Deidara mientras daba puñetazos a la pared haciendo agujeros parecidos a los causados por el piano- estoy explorando una nueva forma de arte, yo lo llamo "el arte del puñetazo en la pared",que te parece- dijo sonriendo de forma convincente a pesar de que le dolían los nudillos una barbaridad

-me parece que vas a tener que reparar esa pared… "el arte del puñetazo en la pared" es bastante parecido a el arte de las explosiones- dijo haciendo que a Deidara se le revolviera el estomago de la rabia

-bueno voy a…

-¡adonde vas Pein! Tengo que enseñaros algo a los dos- dijo Deidara rápidamente, no podía permitir que fueran en esa dirección, por ahí estaban Hidan e Itachi con el armatoste ese

-¿a Konan y a mi?

-si, vamos vamos- dijo dando pequeños empujoncitos a Pein

Cuando Deidara y los otros dos se hubieron ido Tobi y Zedsu reaccionaron

-Tobi, tenemos que evitar que Pein se mueva libremente por la cueva o lo descubrirá todo, tienes que ir a la habitación de Sasori y coger de su laboratorio un sedante, tiene muchos frascos pero todos tienen una etiqueta con su contenido, creo que hasta tu podrás hacerlo

-¿un sedante? Creo que bastara con algo mas flojo

-**coge lo que te de la gana pero ve, luego prepara una bebida para el jefe y hecha el sedante o lo que quieras ahí, después le buscas y se lo das, yo me voy a ayudar a Deidara**

-Que hacemos aquí Deidara- pregunto Pein, se encontraban sentados en un banco del jardín de la Akatsuki cueva

-estamos mirando el atardecer, el atardecer… de Akatsuki, lo pilláis- dijo Deidara en tono solemne- amanecer se parece a atardecer y Akatsuki significa amanec… se me ocurrió ayer- era consciente de que estaba haciendo el ridículo pero no le quedaba otra

-Deidara, todavía queda media hora para el atardecer…- observo Konan- hoy estas muy raro, ¿te sientes bien?

-si si, pero… ¿es que acaso el cielo azul no es tan hermoso como un atardecer? El azul del mar, azul como mis ojos, azul como el pelo de Konan… el azul es arte- dijo intentando ser convincente

-¿que pasa? ahora estas explorando "el arte de los colores" - Deidara lo miro con fastidio, estuvo apunto de contestarle pero en ese momento llego Zedsu

**-¿que hacéis?- **dijo con su horrible sonrisa

-al parecer miramos el cielo azul, que tal y como nos a repetido Deidara hasta la saciedad es muy bonito- dijo Pein cansado

-**si, el cielo es muy bonito pero que me decís de los árboles con ese color verde tan vivo, eh … **_**menuda cara me a puesto, quizá no le gusta el verde**_** bu… bueno el naranja también es muy bonito, naranja como el amanecer eh jefe, lo pillas**

-¡ya no lo soporto mas!- dijo Pein- ¡otra vez con el amanecer no! por dios, vámonos Konan

-**no espera… yo… yo quiero decir algo, me aprendí un poema y quiero deciroslo- **dijo Zedsu intentando ganar tiempo.

-¡pero que os pasa hoy!- dijo Pein sentándose de nuevo- venga di el poema, pero rápido

-**ejem ejem**_** ¡¡Tobi donde cojones estas!!**__**¡¡no me sé ningún poema!!**_** e… bien ejem, estaba el señor don gato, sentadito en su tejado, marramamiau miau miau, sentadito en suuuu tejaaado…**

**-**jajaaja- estallo Deidara en carcajadas- dios, OH dios, creí que nunca vería esto, Zedsu cantando canciones infantiles ¿que es lo próximo? Itachi haciendo punto de cruz

-pues esto es mejor que tu arte del "puñetazo en la pared"- dijo Pein armándose de paciencia- continua Zedsu

-_**mierda ya no se como sigue…**_

-¡¡jefe!! Mira lo que tengo- era Tobi- ¡le he preparado una limonada con todo mi cariño y amor!

-por fin algo agradable en todo el día- dijo mientras se bebía la limonada- Zedsu otro día sigues recitando ese "poema" hoy estoy demasiado cansado, me voy a la cueva.

Todos fueron al salón y allí encontraron a Itachi y a Hidan

-menudas pintas tenéis- dijo Pein al verlos- ¿Qué son esos pelos? Perecéis mamarrachos.

Hidan e Itachi tenían una pinta francamente desaliñada y parecían muy cansados (pero Itachi seguía igual de atractivo XD)

-llevan todo el día entrenando- dijo Tobi

-si es por eso… al menos han hecho algo mas provechoso que vosotros, me voy a dormir, me siento un poco mal

………………………………………………..............................................................................

Al día siguiente:

-AAAAH ¡NO SIENTO LAS PIERNAS!- grito Pein despertando a todos los habitares de la cueva que fueron a ver que pasaba

-¡¿Qué va a ser de mi?! No siento nada

-tranquilo- dijo Konan al borde de un ataque de nervios- será pasajero

- ¿y si no lo es?- dijo Pein desesperado

-tranquilo llamaremos a un medico- dijo Deidara

Cuando todos menos Konan hubieron salido de la habitación empezaron a organizarlo todo, mañana era el gran día

-que le diste a Pein- dijo Deidara

-un paralizador de piernas, eso ponía en el frasco, creo

-pero se le pasara pronto ¿no?

-mañana por la mañana estará bien

Deidara y Tobi estaban haciendo un gran pastel

-no eches tanta harina Tobi, uhmm, cuidado, no vuelques tanto el bote…

Plaf!!

-lo sabia uhmm, tendrás que limpiar esto- dijo mirando la harina esparcida por el suelo

En el salón…

-¿**se puede saber que haces vagueando?**

**-**me estoy tomando un merecido descanso después de lo del piano- dijo Itachi- además mañana tocare la dichosa canción, ya es bastante trabajo… estos días han sido humillantes

**-pues no se porque va a ser humillante ayudar a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños, eres un malcriado que se da aires de superioridad.**

El resto del día trascurrió con normalidad, Tobi y Deidara consiguieron hacer una tarta que incluso tenia buen aspecto, Pein se paso el día esperando al medico que no llego nunca, porque según dijo Deidara todos los médicos de la zona estaban en una "convención de médicos", Konan estuvo todo el día al lado de Pein así que no descubrió nada. Sasori Kisame y Kakuzu llegaron por la noche, habían logrado capturar a un jinchuriki, todos (menos Itachi) decoraron el salón, incluso le pusieron un lazo de regalo al inconsciente jinchuriki (era un poco deprimente la estampa del pobre hombre)

………………………………………………..............................................................................

El día del cumpleaños por la mañana:

-¡¡**vamos vamos!! todos a sus puesto, tu Itachi en cuanto abra la puerta te pones a tocar el "porque es un muchacho excelente"**

**-**podría tocar la del señor don gato…- dijo Itachi mirando inexpresivamente a Zedsu

-¡¡PUEDO ANDAR!!¡PUEDO ANDAR!- se oyó en el salón

-bien acaba de despertarse- dijo Deidara nervioso

-espero que le guste el regalo- dijo Kisame mirando al hombre inconsciente.

-¡DONDE ESTAIS! PUEDO ANDAR- los pasos de Pein y de Konan estaban cerca, la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció un sonriente Pein- PUE…

-¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!- gritaron todos a excepción de una persona, y empezaron a cantar al tiempo que la música del piano sonaba- ¡¡ES UN MUCHACHO ESCELENTE ES UN MUCHACHO ESCELENTE ES UN MUCHACHO ESCELEEEETEEEEE Y SIEMPRE LO SERA…!!

-eeh pero… ¿que pasa,? ¿quien es ese hombre y porque tiene un lazo en la cabeza?

-¡pues que es tu cumple! Dijo Kisame sonriente- mira, te hemos capturado un jinchuriki como regalo de cumpleaños

-¡un jinchuriki!- dijo Pein poniendo los ojos como platos al tiempo que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- Me hace mucha ilusión, es muy buen regalo… pero no es mi cumpleaños

-eee - todos se quedaron como pasmados, el silencio solo fue roto por Tobi que estaba muriéndose de la risa, prácticamente estaba tirado por los suelos, si no hubiera llevado la mascara todos habrían visto las lagrimas que derramaba a causa de la risa

-que… por que te ríes- dijo Deidara- tú… ¡tú ya lo sabias y no dijiste nada!

La única respuesta que recibió fue una nueva carcajada

-pero yo oí algo de un cumpleaños- dijo Kisame confuso

-yo también- dijo Kakuzu

-vamos a ver, si no es el cumpleaños del jefe entonces de quien…

¡PUM! era el ruido de la tapa del piano al cerrarse, Itachi giro la cabeza lentamente, en sus ojos relucía el sharingan y por primera vez todos vieron abatimiento en esa mirada que solía helar el alma.

-Kisame, fui yo el que te comento algo de un cumpleaños, pero estarías pensando en otras cosas cuando te hablaba, Kakuzu tu estabas delante cuando lo dije- dijo Itachi con una extraña expresión en el rostro- Tobi, tu sabias perfectamente que era mi cumpleaños…

Itachi cerro los ojos, y se levanto.

-¡katon, gokakyu no jutsu!- una gran bola de fuego salio despedida contra los integrantes de la organización

-¡que pasa! Si acabo de llegar ¡no es justo!- gritaba Pein- proteged al jinchuriki.

-WOW lo siento Itachi-san -grito Kisame aterrado.

Ninguno sufrió daños importantes, bueno, el pelo de Deidara se chamusco un poco y la verdad esa es una perdida importante. Cuando todos se tranquilizaron se dieron cuenta de que Itachi no estaba en la sala.

En el mismo banco donde unos días antes había estado Pein mirando el atardecer ahora estaba sentado Itachi.

-así que aquí estabas- era Tobi que se acercaba a el, no llevaba mascara así que Itachi pudo ver claramente su sonrisa- ¿estas enfadado? Toda la culpa no es mía, solo quería divertirme, Kisame también tiene culpa y todos fueron unos estupidos al no asegurarse de que realmente era el cumpleaños de Pein, pero lo hicieron con buena intención y tu… por que no dijiste nada

-porque- parecía que buscaba las palabras adecuadas- al principio tenia la esperanza de que fuera una broma, pero después… simplemente quería ver como acababa todo

-estas deprimido- aquello era una afirmación- pues mi regalo quizá te deprima mas, toma, en realidad es tuyo desde siempre- dijo tendiéndole lo que parecía un libro, Itachi lo reconoció al instante

-que hacías tu con mi álbum familiar

-te lo dejaste en tu casa aquella noche, yo volví para recogerlo, no se porque no te lo he dado antes.

-bien, dile a los chicos que si el año que viene me preparan una fiesta de cumpleaños les doy una paliza a cada uno, si es que para entonces sigo vivo

-je, los chicos dicen que te regalan el piano, se sienten un poco mal

-que bien un regalo que yo mismo robé y trasporté- dijo molesto aunque en el fondo le gustara la idea -quiero estar solo - dijo tras una pausa,

Tobi se levantó y se puso la mascara.

-tu siempre has estado solo Itachi- y se fue dejándolo sentado contemplando aquella hermosa mañana.

Itachi miró aquel álbum de fotos, lo abrió, una avalancha de emociones ahogo su corazón y saber que en algún lugar Sasuke también se acordaba de su cumpleaños no lo ayudo demasiado a sentirse mejor. Miro las fotos en las que salía sonriendo junto a su familia, en algunas salía Sishui, en muchas otras salía Itachi con su hermano, una lagrima cayó mojando la foto.

_Te equivocas Tobi, es verdad que ahora estoy solo, pero no siempre fue así_

_Fin_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_El final me ha quedado un poco…_


End file.
